In The Darkness of Your Touch
by MalkavianMadness
Summary: This is how I think the tent scene went on. Plus, I have a lot of Aida/Kole feels, so don't judge. :D


**Author's Note:** _I do NOT own Ascension or its characters, as they fully belong to Rinmaru and all rights go to her. This is simply made for entertainment and non-profit purposes. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

"Kole? Are you crying?" Aida asked in surprise as she saw the Kaleik lower his head, tears streaming down his face. "Wnomfine," he mumbled rather incoherently, his voice thick and his shoulders shaking slightly from the effort to keep the Noble from noticing that he was actually breaking down into tears just from finally hearing her voice again. "What's wrong?" she asked, going over closer to him. "I... I heard it all, Miss Aida... Your screams... I should've been there... I should've helped...," he said, rubbing his neck and trying to stop the tears. Aida symphatetically smiled, even though it hurt to see him like this. "Kole, I ordered you to run. If you hadn't, it would've been worse; you could've been killed!" she tried to reason with him, but he just shook his head in denial of her words. "I'd take death any day over what I heard," he said, looking up at her. Even though he was blind - or cursed, as the Kaleiks believed - it was still surprising how he always managed to _see _her without actually seeing. No matter where or how she moved, his blind gaze was always set on her. _Kaleik ears...,_ she thought, lifting her brows as his words sunk in. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have a crush on me," she winked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Kole instantly blushed, furrowed his brows and lowered his head again, looking rather uncomfortable. "Miss Aida, please don't... don't tease me like this," he pleaded, but Aida just wanted to change the mood; she hated seeing him like this. "And if I don't?" she pressed on, moving closer to him. He was cute, shy and, when he wanted to, _extremely hot_; like that time on the Savage Princess ship. "I... No... I... Please... I don't want to bother you," he mumbled. Aida smirked and winked again. "Bother me. I've been bothered before and I liked it," she said. Kole sighed, realizing that there was no way out of this. It was now or never. _Don't be a baby, you're the strongest and stealthiest one of your kind, Kole, _he reminded himself, hoping that it would help him say his next words; it worked, kind of. "If... If I could say... But words don't suffice. To hear you like that... In pain. To hear your tears drop, and I couldn't breathe... I couldn't move and I couldn't hear anything else," he trailed off, his bandage-wrapped hand still on the dip between his neck and his shoulder. Aida's face changed from smirking to a surprised one, her white brows slowly lifting and her lips parting slightly, bright green eyes widening as she listened to the man speak. "Whoa...," she breathed out, bringing both her hands up to her chest. Just how much could Kaleiks hear? Damn, she could never get used to their strong senses. Kole seemed to understand where she was headed with that. "Ever... Ever since the day you stepped foot in Northcliff, Miss Aida," he said, lowering his hand to his side. "N... Northcliff?" Aida asked, a slight smile tugging at her lips. A smirk appeared on Kole's face. "I heard you... '_Golden wouldn't be the word to describe this place_'...," he trailed off for a moment. "It was a beautiful sound. Proud, stubborn. I wondered... So I listened more. You were laughing... So honest... Then you started asking about the Eagles. Planning against Diego. I tried to warn you, Miss Aida," he said. Aida slightly furrowed her brows, getting lost for a bit. "Warn me?" she asked, and Kole noticed the drastic change in the tone of her voice - from amazed to utterly confused. His cheeks turned pink as he rubbed his neck again, a dorky grin appearing on his face. "I... I gave you a warning note, but... It didn't work out as I had hoped," he said, for a moment wondering how she didn't even notice his presence back at that tavern. _Kaleiks are stealthy like that,_ he then proudly thought. When he heard Aida laugh, it made him happy again, and he smirked at her next words, the blush still present on his cheeks. "You! You were the '_friendly note_' guy!" she said, half-heartedly slapping him on the shoulder. But then suddenly sadness washed over him as he recalled to her how he tried to find her in that collapsed tower, how he thought she was gone forever. "Your heartbeat was gone... Your footsteps were gone... The laugh... It was gone," he sighed, turning his head away. He then reminded her about her fight with Diego in that temple, and felt Aida's heart skip a beat for a moment, most likely from the memory. He heard everything, even though he was on a mission at that moment. When silence hung over them like a shadow, Kole felt his face burning with the blush that wouldn't leave already. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...," he stuttered, unsure what to say. "I just... I think you are very beautiful," he said, but suddenly widened his eyes, trying to correct himself. "I mean... I don't know how you look, but...," he stuttered again, hearing Aida chuckling, and that made him feel warm and calm inside. She was there, her heartbeat was there, her laugh, her breathing... Yeah, she was alive; he still couldn't get used to that thought, even after everything they've been through. "I mean, I'm sure you are very beautiful, because when you walk by, people talk...," he said, smirking again. _Why are you so perfect?_ Aida thought as she listened to him, and wondered what it would be like now if she was with Zander, or Jace, or even that idiot Faelern, and she found herself listening to Kole's confession. "But there is something else about you, Miss Aida," those words made the Noble blush, and she looked down at the dress she was given by the Daga-Ken Kaleiks, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "And I know I can _see _that. The way you laugh when you are sad, or the way you clench your teeth when you are angry. The way you bite your nails when you are nervous and the way you walk on your heels, taking long, loud steps. Every night before you sleep you check on Sky. When she cries, you listen. You don't try to talk to her, you don't try to comfort her. You just listen. There are so many reasons why you are so beautiful, but I can't give you a reason why I feel this way about you... Because I just do," he finally finished, his head lowered down, his chin almost touching the black leather fabric of his shirt.  
"I...," Aida started, but she was currently at a loss for words. What Kole had just said was the most honest, beautiful and heartwarming thing she'd ever heard someone say to her. She was used to getting the occasional _Gorgeous! _or even _Hey, hot stuff!_ by strangers, but this? It was stunning, it was... poetic. Perfection. And it made her realize that she, too, had been harbouring the same feelings for her Kaleik bodyguard, but her lifestyle had hardened her so much that she had started to subconsciously suppress such feelings. "You don't have to say anything... Let's go back to camp. There are some things we need to talk about," Kole said, but Aida was too lost in her own thoughts to even hear what he was saying. She remembered Tillie's wedding, how she had dared Kole to tell her what people were up to in the room just by listening to them. And he had gladly told her about Sky being drunk and talking incoherently, about Zander munching down on the liquor cherry chocolate, about the Lith girl, Seena, and Meimei reaching the duck pool, and _that _was when she realized how strong their senses actually were. Hell, if he could hear so far into the city when they were basically in the countryside, even to the point of telling her that a guy was going to close his shop late just to bake a cake for the anniversary with his wife, then she knew she could trust the man to tell her when something was wrong. And his voice... Don't get her started on that one, because it could enchant you just by saying a simple '_Hello_' to someone. "Yes, but I-" she tried again, but was cut off by a flustered Kole again. "I'm... I'm a little embarrassed... Is it okay if I... We... change the subject?" he asked, a cute smirk appearing on his face. Aida chuckled and grinned widely, looking up at a bird that had just landed on a branch above them. "Did you know that Valond has the noisiest birds in all of Arunia?" she asked, hoping that this was the change he wanted. A small chuckle escaped the man, smooth and gentle despite the circumstances, and it almost brought goosebumps all over Aida's body. "I did not..," he said, arching a brow. Aida grinned at him and they started walking back to camp, talking about the different kinds of birds and animals, with Kole occassionally sharing stories of his time in the Eagles, and how he had to use a stick to walk before he learned to use the sounds to guide him.

The most frightening moment in Kole's life had to be when, during his conversation about Diego with Aida, he suddenly felt her body turn cold, her voice going from sweet to bitter, and her heartbeat almost slowing to a halt. "If that son of a Kael betrayed me... I will make sure he never sees the sun again!" Aida growled, her right eye turning red, while her left one remained green. In the back of her head she knew what this meant - she was turning into a Noble, slowly and painfully. And she would have probably caused more damage if it wasn't for Kole's voice to pull her out of her trance and back to reality. She saw the concern and worry on his face, hell, in his entire body language, but she shook it off as a very bad headache when he asked her about it. She knew that Kole was smarter than that, but he seemed to accept it and not dig further into it.

Instead he told her that she'd been passed out for five days and that her friends would be here either by midnight or, at the latest, tomorrow morning.

When she entered her tent that night, Aida was surprised to find Kole folding the blood-stained sheets, and noticed the clean ones placed on the bed instead. It was obvious that he had heard her approach from outside, but even then the surprise in his voice was evident. "Ah, Miss Aida! I brought you clean sheets... I thought you wouldn't want to sleep in a bloody bed," he said, that cute, dorky grin spreading on his face again. Aida crossed her arms over her chest, faking an angry expression. "Unless it's the blood of my enemies!" she fake-growled, but upon noticing his confused expression, she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just joking, Kole... I'm still not that mad," she said, noticing the relief crossing his features. "Ahhh! Well, you should get some sleep... The others won't be here until around midnight, I think," he said. Aida sighed, feeling the tiredness seeping into her bones already. "Yeah...," she said, and was surprised at how tired she really sounded. "I still feel like I've been hit by a lightning... Repeatedly," she said, looking up at her bodyguard. Kole smiled and nodded his head. "Good night, Miss Aida," he said, but before he could walk out of the tent, Aida hurried over to him and grabbed him by the wrist gently. "Kole... Do you want to talk about-" she started, but he quickly cut her off. "Ah, no... No, I know my place, Miss Aida. I know it's not where you stand, but... I'm just glad it's somewhere close. I promise, I won't bother you with my... feelings again. I'm... I'll leave your sheets here. Good night," he quickly said, pulled his hand away and hurried out of the tent, leaving a both confused and sad Aida behind.

Her screams were painful to hear as he stood by the slowly dying out campfire. Inside the tent were Sky and Tillie, holding Aida's arms and legs as they tried to cauterize her wounds. He knew it hurt a lot, and even though Sky had assured him that Aida knew how it felt, that Sky's dad used the same thing when they had found her bleeding to death, he was still finding it hard to wipe away the tears that were restlessly streaming down his face, and the bandage wrapped around his right arm was already half-soaked with his tears, and his nose was runny. Kole could hear the tears stream down her face, the sheets move under her as she writhed and kicked her arms and legs, and could also hear Sky and Tillie telling her to stay still or she could burn a very crucial part of her body. When Aida's screams ceased slowly, so did his tears, but he could still hear her erratic heartbeat as if it was his own heart that was racing so wildly. When he heard Tillie stumble out of the tent he got up and walked over to her, but didn't lower his head enough as to make indirect eye contact with her; after all, he had no idea how short dwarves were, but he could always guess. "I am never healing your savage mistress again!" she complained, and he heard her pocket the empty bottle, which the potion once was in. "I... I'm sorry, Miss Tillie," he mumbled, looking away, a bit ashamed. He heard Tillie dust her clothes off before speaking. "I've never seen someone who takes '_Biting the hand that feeds you_' so seriously," she kept on, and Kole had nothing else to say but just empty apologies for Aida's behavior. "Can I... I mean, is she...?" he stuttered again, and just then felt the quick change in the dwarf alchemist's mood - from pissed off to teasingly happy [if that was even a real thing]. "Sure thing, cutie. Go on right in," she said, after which he heard her shuffle towards one of the tents that the Daga-Ken had offered for the group to spend the night in. When he walked inside, he could hear Sky and Aida still bickering. "Get to sleep, Aida," Sky repeated for probably the hundreth time, but the Noble was too angry and stubborn for that right now. "No way! Obviously my _friends_ think it's a good idea to attack me in the middle of the night with a _lava potion_!" she snapped back, and Sky sighed, and most likely rolled her eyes. He then heard the human-turned-mage turn around and face him. "Kole, do me a favor and get her to sleep, will you? We need to leave early tomorrow," she said, but Aida quickly jumped in. "No, I'm never sleeping again!" Sky sighed again and shook her head. "Do whatever you want, I'm out of here," and with that she was gone.

Kole uneasily stepped forward to Aida, and was immidietly showered with angry accusations. '_How could you?! What kind of a bodyguard are you?!_' and '_Warn me next time they plan on attacking me with a lava potion, Kole!_' were the most common, but he took it all in without a single complaint, already too used to being yelled at and accused for a lot of things. _He's blind, he's cursed, he'll be our doom..._, were the only words he'd heard in his entire life, even after his camp left him behind to fend for himself at a very young age because they feared that he'd curse them all. _It's a load of bullshit. No disrespect, but I want to punch them in the face_, Aida had said, and Kole had just brushed it off, believing he was unworthy and had no free will. But at that wedding she had made him think twice about it, telling him that weapons had no free will, but those who _wielded _them actually _did_ have free will.

After the awkward conversation, he told her how he was tending to her wounds a few days ago while she was still unconscious and how she had tried to bite him, and his initial thought was that she had become a flesh-eating monster. But Aida had laughed it off, told him that the Eagles had pranked him, and he proposed stealing their clothes and towels while they were in the shower so that they would run around naked as a form of revenge. "Eagles... Naked... Running around... Oh, Kole, can you be any more perfect?" Aida asked, crossing her arms over her chest, and Kole felt himself blush, eyes widening in surprise. Was she trying to tease him? No, there was sincerity in her voice. "I... Uh... I mean...," he started stuttering, wondering when he had lost his eloquency to the point of being unable to form full sentences and just make weird noises. He heard Aida chuckle and take a few steps towards him. "You Kaleiks are all about feeling and hearing stuff, right?" she asked, and Kole lifted his brows questioningly. "I... Uh... Yes," he said, unsure where she was going with this. "What does my heart beat tell you?" she asked, and he noticed the sudden change in her voice, and also felt her as she got closer and closer to him with each step. "You're blood pressure is- oh...," he mumbled but then stopped, realizing what she meant. "What does my voice sound like?" she asked, and he swallowed nervously. "A little sleep-" he tried again, but found himself unable to continue as he basically felt Aida's small frame pressing against him gently. "What does my body temperature feel like?" she asked, slowly running her hands up his chest and biting her lower lip. Kole brought up a hand to the back of his head, scratching it nervously, and smirked. "Like... Like I should stop talking," he finally said, and Aida giggled.

Everything from that point on was a blur of emotions and movements for the red-haired Kaleik - Aida's arms wrapped around his neck, her lips pressed against his, her body flush against his, and his hands trailing down her nicely curved, slim waist, feeling the fabric of the corset of the dress that the Daga-Ken had given her, along with the red piece of fabric tied around the hips. He felt her part her lips, and he followed the movement, soon after that feeling their tongues start dancing together as she once again pressed their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss, and he hadn't even realized when she they had reached the tiny bed of the tent until the back of his knees hit the edge of it, and he gasped before finding himself laying on his back, feeling Aida slowly crawl up to him and straddle his hips. His breath hitched, his mouth dropping open and a blush creeping on his face again. Aida smirked and once again slid her hands up slowly, from his abdomen to his chest, and then back down, watching the Kaleik's chest rise and fall rapidly as he tried to breathe normally. And, to be completely honest, he hadn't even noticed how turned on he was until he felt Aida grind her hips against his, making him grip her thighs tightly and literally _mewl_ at the feeling. He can recall one time he'd done this, but the Eagles had gotten him drunk enough so he would agree, and he instantly regretted it the morning after, but this? This was perfect, because he was sober and was actually enjoying this. And all of a sudden he felt more confident in himself, and found himself sitting up and wrapping his arms around Aida's small frame, pressing their lips together in a long, slow, passionate kiss, trailing his hands down and under her dress, placing them on her thighs and running them up and down slowly. He felt her grab the small brooches that held his shirt together and unbutton them, then shove the shirt aside and pull away from the kiss. He heard her gasp, then he himself gasped when he felt her warm hands on his chest. In return he undid the strings that held the upper part of her dress together, and then let Aida take it off before returning back with him on the small bed. But when her hands found the waistline of his pants, Kole widened his eyes and grabbed her hand, even though he was unsure why he did it. "Miss... Miss Aida," he breathed out, feeling the Noble's heart rate skip another beat. But after a short silence she slapped his hand away and ordered him to stay still, after which she slowly pulled them down and finally tossed them aside. "My, my..," Aida whispered, crawling on top of the Kaleik and studying his entire body. Kole swallowed rather loudly, sweat forming on his neck and forehead. "By the old kings, Kole...," she breathed out before looking at him. She noticed that he was about to say something, so she instantly pressed her lips against his to hush him, while at the same time she straddled him again.

Kole sat up for a moment and wrapped his arms around Aida's waist and started trailing kisses from her chin, down her jawline and then her neck and collarbone. Aida had wrapped her arms around his neck, soft moans escaping her lips every now and then, her head falling back and her chest rising as he gently bit and sucked on the flesh near her collarbone, and she was sure that it would leave a hickey in the morning. He then gently grabbed her wrists and moved her hands away, moving his lips down to her left breast, kissing it softly until he reached the nipple. Aida's breath hitched and she gasped. "Aah! Kole..," she breathed out. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, even though it wasn't much but at the same time it was enough, but instead she just gave herself to his mercy, knowing that he'd never do anything to hurt her on purpose. Kole traced his fingers up her arms, gently gripped her shoulders and guided her down on her back, feeling her slightly wrap her legs around his waist, a sigh escaping her lips. He was still licking and gently nipping her left nipple, feeling her petite figure writhe in pleasure underneath him, his name coming out from her parted lips like a prayer. He then gave attention to the other breast, and this time Aida couldn't help but run her fingers through the Kaleik's dark red hair, partly gripping his ponytail as well as she gasped and moaned in pleasure, head thrown back and chest lifting up as she now felt him trail wet kisses down to her bellybutton, dipping his tongue in it a few times, drawing out a loud groan from the Noble underneath him. "_Koooole!_" Aida called out, trying to be as quiet as she could, but under the current circumstances it was nearly impossible to do that. But when his tongue reached the nub in her inner lips, her entire body writhed and shook, an electrifying feeling spreading through her entire body. Her legs shook and bucked up every now and then as the Kaleik's tongue explored her rather expertedly, and she kept turning her head from side to side, gripping the sheets tightly with one hand, while with the other she held onto Kole's hair as if it was her life anchor. Her hips snapped up as his tongue found its way down to her perineum, before quickly going up to her vaginal entrance and delving his tongue in, while with both hands he held the lips parted. She cried out at the sudden change of action, but it felt too good for her to even dwell on it, and she swallowed hard as her breath hitched and she tried to bite back a moan, but it still escaped between her clenched teeth. Her knees buckled as he explored her inner walls for a while longer, his hands moving up to hold her restless hips still. Aida groaned in protest, and could swear she _felt_ Kole smirk, most likely sensing what this was doing to her... and enjoying it as much as her.

When she was nearing the edge, Aida found it impossible to keep still, and knew that she was practically babbling nonsense and moaning rather loudly, while Kole held her hips still the best he could with one hand, when at the same time his other one was brought down to her clit, his index finger now teasing the sensitive nub. "By the old kings... Aah!~... Kole, I'm gonna...," she panted, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she gripped the sheets above her head even tighter, turning her head to the side and burying her face between the sheets and arm. But then the most frustrating thing happened - Kole's tongue retreated from her vagina, as did his finger from her clit, and he moved away from between her legs, his face flushed, a smirk on his lips. He was enjoying this way more than she thought, and right now he couldn't stop thinking about how surreal all of this was; yeah, he was blind, he couldn't see, but just feeling her touch in the darkness was enough for him to form a mental image of the events. A displeased whine escaped the Noble's lips, and he crawled over above her, holding himself up by his elbows so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. As he traced his hands up her body, he could feel the scars on her skin, trace them carefully, and that made him really sad; especially the one on her stomach, which he knew would never heal, at least not without leaving a mark. "Why... Why did you stop?" Aida had finally found her voice to speak, and saw the Kaleik smirk at her, his face inches away from hers. "Don't worry, Miss Aida... There's more," he whispered, and closed his eyes as he felt her lift her body off the bed and press it flush against his, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him deeply, passionately, feeling his manhood pressing against her stomach. Kole choked on a gasp at the contact, his eyes opening for a brief moment, an even redder blush creeping on his face. He wrapped his arms around Aida and picked her up, moved his legs so that they were under her, and placed her on his lap, never breaking the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, and Aida parted her lips, granting him entrance, and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

When she pulled away he saw his hand come over to her chin and grab it gently. "Stop calling me '_Miss_'," she whispered. Kole swallowed and nodded his head. "O-okay... I- Aida...," he breathed out, but couldn't help the yelp that escaped him when he felt her hand around his manhood. He squirmed under her touch for a moment, but then quickly regained his senses and gripped her hips tightly, guiding her down on him, both of them moaning long and rather loud. Kole's mouth dropped open as Aida started moving slowly up and down on him, small gasps escaping her parted lips as the pleasure slowly built up in her entire body, especially in her lower abdomen. Kole brought a hand up to her chin and gently grabbed it again, propping himself up on one elbow, pulling her towards him, their lips meeting a soft, slow kiss as Aida rocked back and forth now on him, her toes curling with pleasure and her back arching like a cat's from each stroke of the Kaleik's hand on her back and each thrust of him inside of her. Their lips were inches apart, both of them moaning and breathing heavily as Kole set up a faster pace, gripping Aida's hip tighter with his fingers, sure to leave bruises there in the morning; but she could care less right now as she buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms as much as she could around his neck, picking up her own pace as well. "Kole... I'm... I'm...," Aida breathed out, unable to form a full sentence. And what her bodyguard did next surprised and aroused her even more - he ran his fingers through her hair and dug them in her scalp, tugging at it, while wrapping his other arm firmly around her waist and picking up his pace even more. Their moans got progressively louder, and Kole dug his fingers into her hips, while Aida raked her nails down his back, leaving long, pale red trails behind. The Kaleik hissed at the pain and threw his head back, his pace slightly wavering, but the pleasure-pain mix was what would drive them both over the edge any time now. He felt her breasts slide up and down against his chest, her breath tickling his ear and neck, her sweet moans filling his entire being as he squeezed his eyes shut and dipped his head forward, parting his lips and scraping his teeth over her shoulder. Both of them felt intoxicated with their arousal, with the fire pooling low in their abdomen with each thrust, and both of them calling out each other's names as they neared the edge.

Kole's arms gave in and he fell on his back, followed by Aida falling on top of him, making him lose the pace he had set up, but he was too dazed right now to care about it, wrapping his arms tightly around the girl's thin frame, while at the same time he felt Aida wrap an arm around his neck and snaking her other one down to her own clit, her mouth dropping open, gasps and moans escaping her parted lips as she buried her face in the Kaleik's neck. Kole groaned and ran his fingers through her hair, pressing his face against it. He could feel the Noble keeping herself from orgasming, and a strained chuckle escaped his lips between gasps and moans, before he spoke up: "Come for me, Aida," he purred, and felt her entire body tense up, her nails digging into his skin and a loud shout escaping her as her inner walls tightened around him and she came, calling out the Kaleik's name shamelessly loud. Kole's brows furrowed as he slowly stoppped moving inside of her, but he hadn't even reached his peak yet, deciding to wait for her to regain her senses before he started moving again, this time picking up his pace faster and digging his fingers in her scalp as pleasure rippled through his entire body while he released himself inside of her, hearing the Noble gasp out both in surprise and pleasure. His body remained stiff for a few moments before he finally relaxed and opened his eyes [not even realizing he had closed them], not that it made any difference - he still saw darkness before him, but Aida's heart beat slowly normalizing, her erratic breathing going back to normal and the feel of her lips pressed under his jawline in an open-mouthed kiss were the only things that drew him back into reality. When Aida finally found the strenght to get up and roll away from him, landing on her back beside him, she let out a breathy chuckle. Upon hearing that, a faint blush creeped on Kole's cheeks, and he heard Aida turn her head to look at him. "Kole...," she whispered, and he was surprised to hear the amazement in her voice. "That was... woah...," she gasped, unable to form a full sentence, still a bit dizzy from the aftermath of her orgasm. _Old kings damn me into eternal suffering if I lie... That was the best orgasm ever,_ she thought, swallowing and placing a hand on her forehead. Kole lifted his brows and slightly turned his head to her, but his eyes never met hers, instead they stared a bit above where her head actually was, a faint smile on his face. Aida looked up at him and smiled back at him, then pulled the blankets over them, pressed up to the Kaleik's warm body and placed an arm on his chest, resting her head on his arm. After a few moments she felt that same arm move down a bit, soon after which he somewhat wrapped it around her waist, resting his hand just at the curve of her hips. _Those are going to leave some marks tomorrow,_ she thought, but could honestly care less about it as both Noble and Kaleik bid each other good night and fell asleep.

The next day Sky's yelling woke them up, and Aida quickly sat up, groaning and rubbing her eyes. "I'ts too early for this shit...," she mumbled, and just as the last word left her lips, she saw Kole jump out of bed and, within a blink of the eye, he had put on his pants and was already bandaging up his arm, but then he stopped and looked slightly to his left, tilting his head to the side, much like a curious cat. "Don't worry, we're not under attack, Miss Aida," he told her, relaxing a bit as he recognized the other voice. He then started searching for his shirt, and for a moment there he was about to wear the sheets if it wasn't for Aida's voice distracting him. "Kole, don't you think we're way past the Misses and Misters?" she asked, most likely crossing her arms over her chest. Aida smiled at him, shaking her head as she saw the surprised expression on the man's face. "But you're still under my protection, Miss Aida!" he argued, lowering his already bandaged up arm. Aida chuckled and bit her lower lip. "Under? I'm pretty sure I was on top of your protection last night," she teasted, arching a brow and smirking as she saw the blush creep on his cheeks. "Miss Aida!" he gasped, his voice sounding unusually high-pitched. Aida just laughed and sighed, then went over to him and looked up at him. "Pfft, hahaha! Oh, Kole... So easily flustered," she smiled before standing up on her tiptoes and planting a kiss on his lips. Kole instantly relaxed and cupped her face with one hand before they parted from the kiss, and he once again turned his head to the source of the loud voices. "Let's go see what's wrong," Aida finally said, and was about to head out the tent when Kole stopped her. "Umm... Can you... Can you help me find my shirt? I tried to wear the blankets... Apparently they're the same fabric," he said, rubbing his neck nervously. Aida giggled and nodded, going back to help him. "Come on, let's go," she said after he was done wrestling around with his shirt and the belts on it before putting it on. And they walked out of the tent, confronting an angered Sky and a very familiar newcomer.


End file.
